


Not Exactly Making a Sex Tape

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute fluffy love fest, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, and his best girl, just a nice fluffy potato, not that much of a love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: Sometimes the best parts of being in a relationship are the simple things.





	Not Exactly Making a Sex Tape

     He kissed her.

     On the hairline, just above the adorable scar he could always see and she'd pretend not to remember; the one she'd gotten when straightening up and in too much of a hurry to notice the proximity of the dormitory bathroom counter-top in relation to what he'd always liked to refer to as her ridiculously hard head. She hadn't laughed when he'd made the comment, only rolled her eyes as he'd pressed clean, scrunched up toilet paper against the wound. And, he realized, she might have known then that she loved him.

    "What was that for?"

     "You fell asleep in the middle of Hogan's heroes," Phil teased, flexing his flesh-and-blood fingers in an attempt to eliminate the faint tingling formed while his hand had been trapped beneath her shoulder.  "Why don't you go to sleep?"

      "Evidently I  _was_."

      "Easy there, morning glory." It was three in the morning- he couldn't tell how time had passed so _quickly_ \- and in less than three more hours the room was going to be a hub of activity far different from the activities with which they'd been occupying their time the previous night. The sofa was long, luxurious...and more than conducive to certain things than he'd expected. "I meant 'why don't you go to bed?'

     "Why don't you?" May shifted, turned her chin up to kiss him softly along the jawline. "I was comfortable."

      "And I wasn't?" Cuddling, kissing, other activities Phil hadn't taken part in since...longer than he cared to remember, and they'd done as many as they'd dared in a public place. But it felt like they had decades to catch up on, and each moment he spent with his skin touching hers was a moment he wished could go on forever. "Melinda. It's late."

      "And you know I'm usually up before five-" Her fingers gently pressed against his lips as they parted, and she smiled. "Shut up. I'm all for moving, but you and I both know what's going to happen if we go to bed."

     "Maybe," He grudgingly admitted. "But I'm not against it."

      "Neither am I." The finger that had drifted to his bottom lip remained where it was, and Phil nipped at it teasingly. "My point is...I'd like for this to be ours for a while. I'm not ready to share it- especially with whoever happened to walk in while we were curled up together watching tv."

      " _That's_  the activity you're afraid they'll walk in on? We're not exactly making a sex tape."

      "I think it's enough for them to figure out what else we might have been up to." May began to untangle herself from his arms, reaching into the folds of the blanket they'd been using to fish out a simple black bra. "You got good at this, by the way."

      "Practice."

      "Here's to practice, then." She slung the undergarment over her arm and offered a hand, smiling as his fingers curled into hers and she tugged him up from the sofa. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

      "I thought we were-"

      "To sleep," She continued. "But tomorrow, Coulson- maybe we can find a little time for you to get more practice in before I start my tai-chi. All right?"

     "Sounds like a plan." He hadn't imagined, when he'd suggested a beer and a marathon airing of Hogan's Heroes, that she'd even go along with it. But if there was anything Melinda May had taught him over the recent days it was that even she could surprise him. And from time to time, he thought as he trailed behind her- he could surprise her, too.


End file.
